robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr Bunny and EmillyRose
This is not my story but my friends he will be writing down the Story here it is. Mr Bunny is not his real name btw it is actually Quentier and Emilly is EMlLLYROSE the I is a L but lowercase anyway When I was Playing Roblox one Day I wanted to do something Scary yet Fun I then Heard of Myth Hunting and Thought of Giving it a Try but I did not do a Famous Myth/Legend I went for the small ones and my friend said that he had heard of two creepy users of called EMlLLYROSE and Quentier Also known as Mr Bunny and Emilly Rose. When I looked at The users I described them as Crazed Docters They both have Bunny masks and some outfit to do with Health.They both seem to have Creepy friends and ranks in spooky Groups like "The Devils Clan" and "THE_EYE". They Have Sayings on Both of there About pages Starting with Emilly it says "We Must Fix the Problem" and Mr Bunny saying "But we can't Fix the Problem" Mr Bunny has a Game Called "Sorry" and Emilly "Lonely" These are both Emotions so I assumed this is what they feel I went in each game First "Sorry" WHen I joined there was a Message at The Top saying "All The Problems I have Caused All The Choices I regret can you all forgive me." There were also pages on walls and the Ground and the Timed changed Day to Night The Tunnel when You go inside is Really Dark so you need the Flashlight and also to see the Pictures and a dead Body at the End.Emilly when You join starts with a Statue a Circlish Plat form and Particles Rising up but when You start it up it Says "We Feel Lonely... Please Come back to us or we will make you :)" That kinda Gave me Chills Reading but after that I got PMed by Emilly Saying "We see you have played both our games we thank you for doing so We Thank you for Opening up Your Inner Intrest I did not get notified Either maybe Because my Internet was Slow but Idk I was not able to really figure out what the games ment or The Sayings "Come back to us or we will make you" and "All the Problems I made all the Things I regret can you forgive me" Mean until I friended YIPIWolf he was Able to tell me a lot because he was his friend and here is the Info I got. The Game "Sorry" made by Mr Bunny is Saying Sorry to all the users he Messed with who now Sorta or Really hate him Because of his "Game" he played with them Which was him using account with Different Personalitys to trick them. The Game "Lonely" and her Sayings Inside are Saying to all her old Friends to Come back because they all Moved away and were really mean this meaning she wants revenge "Come back or We Will make You" is Her Threat and also making them Come back to Slaughter Them. also They are Really Recent Because Emilly came back after being banned and Mr Bunny got a new Account after his old one was Given away for his Pranking. Yeah Dark Stuff But this is all I Found out I will Leave Pictures of Them so you can See What They Look Like. Hover over The Picture to see the name of The Person They are Both below just Scroll Down.......